New Start to Escape
by Kattttt1259
Summary: Tris Prior is 16 year old girl. Haunted by her past, she moves to Dauntless High; a private school. Tris is a badass rebel until she meets Four. Will he steal her heart or will he just annoy her? There will be drama and events that could only happen at a school filled with fearless students. I also have a wild imagination so it might be a bit dramatic! The characters are a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

I am finally 16. I can make my own descisions. The first choice I make is transferring myself to Dauntless High. I hated my old school. The school prided itself on being selfless but I am far from it. My brother is different from me. For some strange reason, he is always selfless. We walk past the homeless and he always gives them all he possibly can. He's always on my back to be kinder to people. I guess it just isn't my nature. My mum wanted my brother and I to go to the same school but my brother went to Erudite High. My brother Caleb can read books on filtration systems just for fun. Me on the other hand, I prefer adventure.

So here I am, on the first day as a freshman; at a new school. Its a private school; only the best get in. Unless your parents are rich like mine. We have a rough relationship though. They both work for the Divergent Sector that studies divergents.

I start to get ready for school. I put on a loose black top, black ripped jeans, a leather jacket coupled with black canvas boots. My favourite colour is black. I put my hair up in a tight ponytail. Maybe a bit too tight but I am very nervous. I quickly eat breakfast and get into my car. My car is a black 2017 Ford Mustang GT. The engine roars and I start driving to school.

On the way to Dauntless High, I almost get lost twice. I'm not the best at using the gps. As I reach the front of the school, I finally find a parking spot but as I'm about to go in... A person cuts me off. I start to gets really pissed off but as I'm about to get out of the car to yell, my eyes meet with his...

The most beautiful dark blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. I could get lost in them forever. They are like the sea at midlight with the moon reflecting on the water. I regain my speech...

"Hey! What the hell! You cut me off!" I say with anger.

"Oh. Didn't see you there. Sorry sweetie" He says with a smirk.

"Don't call me sweetie!" Still angry. Who does he think he is! Why are the hot ones arrogant!?

Then this couple comes over to us. A tall guy and a girl my height. The girl speaks...

"Yo Four! Stop being a dick to the poor girl!" What a strange name... Why is it a number? Is it a nickname?

"Come on Four, lets go." The tall boy speaks.

"Okay Will." Four says to Will. He then turns to me and says; "I'll see you around." He then winks. Ugh he's so cocky.

Will and Four walk off and the girl comes closer to me.

"Hi! My name is Christina! Sorry about Four, he's always mean with the new kids. What's your name?" She says very bubbly.

Im not really in the mood right now to talk but still I indulge her. She seems nice.

"My name is Tris. Thank you for the help just then and also tell your boyfriend I said thanks as well." I try to sound sincere. Remembering being nice isn't my strong suit. Christina then starts to laugh this annoying high piched voice. Did I say something funny?

"I will tell Will but he's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh sorry"

"I wish he was though! Doesn't he look so hot!" She squeals. She is strangely open to me, considering we have just met. She seems like an honest person.

I just smile. Not really knowing how to react. I look at my watch and realise i'm going to be late to class. I have to go to the office first. I would ask Christina but she seems a bit full on.

"Uh sorry but I have to go to the office now. I'll see you around maybe." I say and was about to walk off until she grabs my arm.

"I'll take you! Its good to have a friend on the first day." She insists.

We start to walk around and everyone is staring at me. Great. Exactly like my last school. I just hope I don't get bullied here as well. Thats one of the reasons I wanted to move schools in the first place. The school is way bigger than the last one. We reach the front office and Christina says,

"Well here you are. Hopefully we have classes together. I'll see you at lunch! Bye!" She then goes to hug me but I don't respond. She then walks off.

I get my timetable and locker combination and walk to my locker. As I'm walking down the crowded halls, I finally reach my locker. I read the paper- 23-33-15. I turn the lock. It doesn't open. I try again. Doesn't open. I get frustrated and start hitting the locker. Everyone starts to stare at me until Four walks over to me.

"Need help?" He says with a smile. I'm too overwhelmed to be a bitch to him.

"Yeah." I hand him the paper with the combination and magically he opens it.

"Thanks" I say turning away from him. He still is standing next to me.

"Uh can I help you?" I saw annoyed.

"I just wanted to say sorry for this morning. I was being a complete dick."

"Yeah you were." I admit. "But its fine now."

"Okay i'm glad. I guess I'll see you around." He says and walks away.

I eventually start walking to my first period- history. As I enter, a guy yells "Look guys! Its Miss HOTHEAD!"

"Fuck off! I'm happy to get suspended on my first day so don't push me." Great. Another asshole.

"Shut up Peter! I'll kick your ass!" I turn to see Four pointing at Peter. So I guess he's in my class. The teacher finally comes in and everyone sits in their seats.

"Class, welcome back from summer break. I assume you have great stories to tell but save them for lunch. Everyone be quiet. Today we have a new student to our class; Tris Prior. Tris can you please stand up and introduce yourself." The teacher says. I'm guessing this class is not the best to teach. Oh great. I'm pissed off. Why the hell do I have to introduce myself. Reluctantly I go stand at the front of the class.

"Hi everyone. A few things to know about me are..."

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I decided to start this story again because I deleted it a few years back. Its a bit different I hope you like it! Please enjoy reading and I look forward to your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Class, welcome back from summer break. I assume you have great stories to tell but save them for lunch. Everyone be quiet. Today we have a new student to our class; Tris Prior. Tris can you please stand up and introduce yourself." The teacher says. I'm guessing this class is not the best to teach. Oh great. I'm pissed off. Why the hell do I have to introduce_ myself? _Reluctantly I go stand at the front of the class._

 _"Hi everyone. A few things to know about me are..."_

* * *

Nothing. If you want to learn about me, don't be a dick and just ask me. I'm going, to be honest, I hate introductions. If you are nice to me, then I'll be nice to you. You get what you give." I hate introductions. The class just stares in awe. I guess they probably haven't had someone like me before in their class. There were worse kids at the old school. A day wasn't complete until at least half of the class was in detention. It was like a badge of honour. I rarely got detentions myself. I have a feeling though I'll get one now. I don't think the teacher tolerates swearing but whatever.

"Language Miss! Detention after school!" The teacher is furious.

I sit back down and from the corner of my eye, I notice that Four has a grin on his face. Did I amuse him?

Eventually, the bell goes and I get out of there as fast as possible. Its lunch now and I walk into the cafeteria. Its an old room filled with tables that are meant to be shared with others. I'm not hungry. I look around and finally see an empty table in the corner of the room. I walk over and place my bag down and start writing in my diary:

 _"So far my first day hasn't been good. The school is filled with assholes and I hate it. I wanted to punch this kid in the face but this guy named Four intervened. He seems okay but also seems like an asshole. He's hot but is full of himself. I hope what happened at my last school doesn't happen here. I couldn't handle it if it top it all off, I got my first detention of the year. I'm not going to go though."_

As I'm writing, I notice a group of people coming towards me. I look up and see Christina, Will and Four sit down with their lunch. Four slides a piece of cake and says "sorry". I'm not really sure what to say but I need to get out of here. Without saying anything, I shove the cake back to Four and grab my bag and leave.

Time passes. Bell rings. I can't stay another second at this school. I walk out the front gates and get into my car. I drive to the one place that calms me down. The track. I get out of the car and slam the door shut. I change into my gym clothes and start running.  
Then it starts to pour down rain...  
That doesn't stop me.

I keep running and running until my legs are on fire. I scream out. I scream out in pain and also in anger! I start to think about what happened yesterday. For some reason, my parents choose that day to care about me. They start talking;

 **Flashback:**

"Beatrice, you need to talk about your past! You are ignoring your problems!" My mum starts to yell at me.

"Your mother is right Beatrice. You need to listen to her. We are trying to help you." My dad says.

"You are not even around to care about my past. You were never there when I got bullied! Every day I was crying going to school but all you did was say nothing!"

 **End of Flashback.**

I am still haunted by my past. Years and years of bullying. One day this group of kids are surrounding me and one is about to hit me. Instead, I grab their hand and punch them in the nose. You would have to be deaf to not hear their bone crack into a million pieces. From that day on, I became the badass rebel I am today. I hate showing any signs of weakness. I collapse on the ground from being exhausted and the rain is still beating down on me. I feel every droplet of water slide on my body; completely soaking my clothes. I close my eyes for a moment until I hear footsteps coming towards me. I quickly stand to my feet and get ready to fight. I see Four coming towards me.

I shout: "What do you want?"

"Tris, are you okay? You probably don't want to see me but I wanted to see how you were feeling." He replies.

"Well, I'm clearly fine so you can leave." Why won't he leave?

"Tris. You are clearly NOT okay. You can talk to me. I might be able to relate."

"You have no idea what its like to live in hell every day with no escape."

"Trust me, Tris, I do." He says. I wonder what has happened to him. I start to see his more vulnerable side and let my guard down a bit.

"Okay look Four, I'm sorry I have been a bitch to you. Thanks for checking up on me but I gotta go."

I grab my bag and run out of The Pit(name of track field). I get into my car, dripping water on my leather seats. Whatever. I try to start the engine but it won't start. Water damage. Dammit. I grab my bag and get out the car; swearing as I do. I look at my watch and decide to start walking. My friend Tori lives near here so it shouldn't be too far to walk. Tori is like a mother to me. Well, more of a mother than my actual mother is. She owns a tattoo parlour and sleeps in the second story where her house is. I spend a lot of time at her home. Because I turned 16, she gave a free tattoo coupon. I decided to get 3 Ravens tattooed on my collarbone. Each bird representing a family member I have grown distant from.

Some time passes but I finally reach Tori's house. I get out of the car and I knock on the door...

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Hope you like my second chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Some time passes but I finally reach Tori's house. I get out of the car and I knock on the door…_ "

* * *

The door opens and I see Tori. Wearing black clothes and covered with tattoos. I guess you wouldn't be an artist without them.

"Tris, what are you doing here? Come in you're getting wet! " She grabs my arm and quickly pulls me inside. Thank god for the warmth. I take off my bag and wrap myself in a blanket. I am freezing. Lucking Tori has a fireplace that she built herself. I stand near it.

"You know how I moved schools, well I met this guy named Four and at first he seemed full of himself and very cocky but then something happened when I was running at the pit. He comes up to me and we talk but it starts to remind me of what happened at my last school. Tori, I hate thinking about my past let alone telling someone else and that's what he wanted me to do. Four said he could relate to feeling like he is living in hell every day. Why did he have to remind me! Argh, I hate him!" It feels good to let it out.

Tori stares for a bit. You could almost see the cogs of her mind turning. She finally speaks.

"It seems that he was just trying to be nice. Just because you have been bullied in the past, doesn't mean everyone else will. You should give him a chance. Tris… you have got to stop shielding yourself from feeling anything. Take every day as it comes and try to be nice for once." Tori explains.

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right!" I say.

"I'm lucky to have you in my life. You are like a mother to me. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I'm glad I can always talk to you with no judgement." I say with a smile. She smiles and a tear runs down her cheek.

She comes up to me and embraces me in a hug. I needed it. I grab my bag and leave her house. The rain has finally stopped. I go in my car and start driving. After half an hour, I reach my house. The large house looming over all others I get out of the car and reach for my keys. As I'm unlocking the door, I hear shouting. I open it and see my dad and Caleb arguing about how to fix the oven.

"Dad, you have to follow the instructions!" Caleb is clearly frustrated.

"Son, I am older so that means I am wiser. Your old man does not need instructions!" My stubborn dad states.

My mum is in the corner with a glass of wine in one hand and amusing herself just by watching them bickering over something as stupid as fixing an oven.

I roll my eyes and just decide to stay outside. I leave my bag at the door and walk over to the curb at the front. I sit down and look around at the cars passing by.

After 15 minutes, the last person I expect to see is there; Four. He comes over to me and asks "Is this seat taken?"

"No. " I say. Remember Tris, be nice to him.

"I wanted to see if you were okay? " He asks.

"How do you know where I live?"

"Tris; you do know that we live on the same street don't you?" He says. I have never realised it. I just shake my head.

Four sits down next to me on the curb and asks "Are you okay Tris?" His gorgeous blue eyes show empathy and kindness.

"Sorry for walking out on you twice. Something you said struck a nerve and I reacted badly." I say

"That's okay. Already forgotten." He says.

"So how was the first day of school? You going to come tomorrow?"

"It was okay but I lost my temper a bit. I normally do. Yeah, I have to come tomorrow. It's either coming to school or being bored at home."

"I'm glad." He says and smiles. Why does he care if I come to school or not?

"In the morning, I can help you out with your locker so tomorrow you don't break it. If you want."

"Yeah sure. Thanks for the offer." I say.

"Good. Well in that case, do you want me to drive you to school tomorrow?" He asks.

"Thank you that's nice of you to offer. I would like that."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye Tris."

"Bye."

"Wait, Tris! Can I have your number?" Four says. I look at him puzzled. "So I can call you when I arrive at your house." He quickly adds and smiles at me.

"Sure." I write down my number and hand it to him.

We then say bye once again. I go inside my house that is finally quiet. I go up the stairs and slam my bedroom door shut. I lay down on my bed and close my eyes. My thoughts are racing. I put my headphones on and blare some rock music to drown out the world around me. Stupidly I thought that moving to a new school would finally mean there would be no more drama. I just wanted to be left alone but that isn't the case. I think back to what Tori said: _"Tris… you have got to stop shielding yourself from feeling anything."_ Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for me to have friends. Christina and Will seemed nice enough. It will at least pass my day. Four is actually being nice to me as well. They seem like good people. I should just give them a chance. If I stop myself from feeling any emotions, then I will be alone forever. I can't let those bullies ruin my life any longer.

Suddenly, I hear my phone buzz:

 **Four: I'm glad we sorted things out. Goodnight Tris :)**

For some unusual reason, I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. Am I nervous? Why though? It's just Four messaging me... oh wait... does this mean that I like him? He was mean to me though! But he did apologize and is now very sweet... He is very handsome... maybe I do like him? Why do emotions have to be so complicated!

 **Tris: I'm glad we did too. I can't wait for tomorrow! Goodnight!**

I hit send. I regret it! Argh, I'm so stupid! Tris! You are letting a guy make you nervous! Pull yourself together! I bury my face in my pillow in embarrassment. I once again hear the dreaded buzz.

 **Four: :) Me too**

I'm lucky I don't faint. Panic starts to wash over me. What's going to happen tomorrow? Tris, you have to be strong and fearless. Nothing is going to happen. You'll be fine.

I hear my mum say: "Beatrice come down! Dinner's ready!" I love food. Eating is one of my favourite things to do. I run downstairs, almost tripping and breaking my neck. My mum made pasta. At least today wasn't all that bad. I inhale my food and go back to my room. I'm starting to get ready tired and almost fell asleep whilst eating. I put on some calm music and get ready to bed. I get into my pj's and put on my headphones. Normally I don't have dreams and just have nightmares instead but tonight I have a feeling I will dream. I wonder what I'll be dreaming about tonight... or should I say who?

* * *

 **I wonder who? :) Hope you guys like this chapter and feel free to give me ideas about incoming chapters! Don't forget to write a review! Bye! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris's Dream:**

 **I wake up to a message from Four: "Hey Beautiful! I'm here at the front ready to pick you up babe."**

 **Shit. I forgot that he's driving me to school today. I quickly get changed into something flattering and run downstairs with my school stuff. I grab a waffle and quickly eat it. I leave the house and lock the door behind me. Then I see him... looking sexy as hell wearing a leather jacket with sunglasses on. I bite my lip. He says "Hey sexy" and winks at me. I smile and he pulls me in. We stare into each other's eyes. He leans in to kiss me..."**

 **END DREAM:**

I wake up from my dream!

"ARGH!" I scream out in frustration!

"Beatrice are you okay?" Caleb asks from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh... I just... stubbed my toe!" I suck at lying. I just look at myself in the mirror and give myself an 'oh really?' look. Yeah, I don't believe myself either. I grab my phone from the charger and turn it on. While I'm checking my notifications, Four sends me a message; "Hey Tris. I'm here at the front ready to pick you up :)"

Shit. I'm late. I rush and put on my clothes. I'm wearing my black ripped jeans with a dark red lace top. I put on a black leather jacket and wear my canvas boots. I grab my bag and slide down the rail on the stairs. Almost breaking a bone in the process. I grab a waffle and leave the house, locking the door behind me. I turn around and see Four with his Audi R8 Spyder.

"Hey, Tris!" Four says.

"Hey! Thanks for taking me to school." I say.

"No worries. I was glad to. I go to open my door but instead, Four opens it for me.

"ooh what a gentleman. Thank you for that but I can do it myself." I say.

Four just smiles and closes my door. He jumps in at the driver's side and starts the engine. It's loud but I love it. The car takes off like a rocket. We are at school in no time. We reach the school gates and he parked in the spot that we fought over yesterday. I joke with him:

"Is this your official spot?" I laugh.

"Actually yes. I park in it so many times and people know that its mine but obviously, you didn't yesterday." He says and pokes out his tongue at me. He gets out of the car and goes to my side. Once again, he opens the car door for me and grabs my bag from the back and hands it to me.

"Thanks" I say.

"No worries." He says.

We walk together to the school hall and finally reach my locker. Once again, like magic, he opens it.

"Thanks, Four" I say and smile at him.

"No big deal. I was more doing it so you didn't hurt your hand hitting it again." He laughs.

"So anyway, what class do you have now?" Four asks. I look at my timetable.

"Uh... I've got History with Mr Max. How about you?"

"Gym with Mr Neil. I guess I'll see you at lunch then?" He says with a hopeful voice.

"Yeah sure. This time I promise to not run halfway through." I say and smile.

We say bye and go our separate ways. I don't know how I'm going to even focus now...

* * *

Lunch:

*Bell*

Finally, the class is finished. I had to spend 2 hours listening to Sir talk about random Kings and Queens. History is nowhere near my favourite subject. I grab my stuff and leave the classroom. As I'm walking to get lunch, I forget how to get there from this classroom. I get out the school map but luckily I bumped into Four.

"Need me to escort you to Lunch?" Four asks.

"Yes, please. The school is too big to navigate."

We walk together and make a bit of chit-chat. We wait in line to get food and Four generously pays for my lunch as well. I then follow Four to a table in the middle and we sit next to each other. After a few minutes, Will and Christina sit down.

"Glad to see you sitting with us. I was worried about you yesterday when you stormed off. You okay now?" Christina says.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks for asking." I say.

"So Tris, what do you think of our school so far?" Will asks.

"Its way bigger than my last school and fancier. My last school was a public school but my parents got higher paying jobs so I can afford to come here. The students here are okay besides this one kid named Peter. I don't like him." I say.

"No one does unless you are mean as him." Four says and they nod in agreement. I think to myself, I'm not the nicest person either...

Then these 4 people come over. Four sees them and tells them to sit with us.

"Hey guys, I would like to introduce the new girl; Tris." Four says

I say hi.

"Hi, Tris, nice to meet you. My name is Zeke; Four's best friend and this is my girlfriend; Shauna." Zeke says and Shauna says hi as well.

"Hey, Tris! My name is Marlene and this is my boyfriend Uriah. Nice to meet you." Marlene says.

"Wow, Four! You weren't kidding when you said she was super hot!" Zeke says with a grin. Straight away, Shauna shoves him off his seat. We all laugh.

I turn to Four; "Well, you're not to bad yourself." I say and he winks at me.

...

Eventually, lunch ends and we all go to class.

* * *

*Bell sounds*

I leave class and go outside. I try to look for my car but remember that Four drove me to school. I walk up to him.

"You ready to go?" He asks. I say yes.

On the way home, we talk a little bit but I'm more occupied about what happened at lunch.

We finally reach my house and Four opens my door for me. I get out of the car;

"Thanks for the ride" I say.

"That's okay." He says and comes closer to me. We are both still until he hugs me. I wrap my arms around him as well. We let go and he says

"I'm glad you stayed with me today. It was fun."

"Me too. It was good to make new friends as well." I say pretending that _that_ was the most exciting part of my day. We say goodbye and go our separate ways.

I go inside the house and lay down on the couch. I get out my diary;

 _Today was better than yesterday. I met some new people and I think they are my friends now. I had a good time with Four as well. He picked me up in the morning and at lunch we flirted a little bit. I was nervous. I surprised that Four thinks that I'm good looking. Before that, it didn't seem like he liked me at all. Part of me hopes he will ask me out but I'm worried that he will get close to me and will get sick of me talking about my emotions. I hate talking about my feelings but if we date, I won't be able to hide it from him. I'm not sure what to do. I've had people in the past that I've cared about and become close to, suddenly stop talking to me for no reason._

* * *

 **I hope you like this new chapter. Don't forget to review! xoxo**


End file.
